


don’t be sorry if you know that i’m lonely

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Series: I don’t feel like you know me well enough to understand [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergent, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Caregiver!Tyrell, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Elliot, Little!Elliot, Little!Elliot Alderson, M/M, More tags to be added, bottles, caregiver Tyrell, do people still say uwu, idk when this is set tbh, please comment to inflate my ego, shopping trips, they ain’t even fun irl tf, this isn’t good but I have more to come I promise, why do I love writing shopping trips sm?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: Tyrell loves Elliot, and if loving him means living the others, he can do that toonsap, don’t like don’t read
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Mr. Robot, Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot & Tyrell Wellick
Series: I don’t feel like you know me well enough to understand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817470
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	don’t be sorry if you know that i’m lonely

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of nsap fanfics in this fandom and it makes me sad :,( so like I do with all of the fandoms I’m in (most of them anyway) I try write my own. This isn’t nearly as good as the other people who write these for this fandom, but I’m trying lmao 
> 
> Please tell me what u thought of this in the comments, I have more ideas for this but I want yalls opinions on this before I continue :) 
> 
> Enough of my rambling, enjoy!

They didn’t go shopping a lot when Elliot was little, but they were out of almost everything and Tyrell was in such a panic he didn’t think to just call someone to order them some actual food other than the crackers and whipped cream little Elliot had tried, didn’t like, yet still ate as he sat on the kitchen counter kicking his legs as he watched his caregiver fuss with opening he cupboards and cabinets over and over again until some five-star rates food popped into existence. So, here they were, Elliot gripping the cart as Tyrell busied to get what they needed and quickly as if they were seen he was sure it would end up in the news. 

“Which chocolate did you like again, love?” Tyrell said quietly as he stepped away from the cart to go towards the isle’s filled with the unnecessary amounts of branded chocolates this store had “Is it the milk chocolate?” 

“White..” Elliot mumbled as he itched to stuff his fingers in his mouth and suck on them to replace his pacifier, yet knowing he would get scolded after holding the carts bars by Tyrell, because ‘germs, Elliot, germs’ 

“Ah that was right” He smiled and took a few bars into his hands and plunked them into the cart “The white one, how could I forget” He smiled gently at his little love, his blue eyes practically glowing in the appreciation for his baby. He loved Elliot so much, big or little. His big and little love 

Elliot smiled back shyly, his fingers reaching for his mouth because, hey, the kid couldn’t stop himself. The temptation to suck on his fingers were overriding anything, as they did most of the time

“Ah ah ah, no, we are not doing that” Tyrell gently pulled his hand away, making the boy pout and give a tiny whine. He was an angel, but like most toddlers, he did want his own way at least a few times a day “You’ll hey all sick again, and then we will have to go to the doctor” A few weeks back Elliot came down with a cold, during that time he stayed big but as soon as he was better Little Elliot came to play and he worried about having to go to the doctor all day. Tyrell knew it was mean, but it worked and like any parents they would do what works to give themselves some slack 

“No doctor” Elliot mumbled as he looked down at his feet. He was wearing his normal hoodie, but Tyrell had refused to put his boy in jeans and so he was wearing some of Tyrell’s sweats, which fell down his skinny hips as soon as Tyrell had put them on the boy, making him give out throaty giggles as Tyrell pulled them back up and tried the little rope inside the hem into a little bow. The things were giant on the boys body, and it made Tyrell question if he should be doubling Elliot’s meals if he was this skinny 

“Then no fingers” Tyrell shrugged like it was nothing and grinned, taking the boys hand as he started to push the cart to the next isle 

Unbeknownst to Tyrell, they had a third member following behind them. Mr Robot always came out when Elliot went little, being the protector that he was. He always stayed out of the way, yet sometimes spoke to Elliot when Tyrell was out of the room or wasn’t listening at that time. He never harassed the younger version of the Host, always asking if he was okay or if he wanted a nap or what he was playing with the toys other people would classify as ‘girly’ or the others that would be classified as ‘boyish’ (which was stupid. If Elliot wanted to play ‘Strawberry shortcake saved the world from dinosaurs’ he would, thank you very much). Just simple stuff like that. 

Mr Robot took his time to speak when Tyrell was so engrossed in which pasta to buy and went around the cart, leaning over the side of it to look at Elliot with a soft smile 

“How you doin’, kiddo?” He said kindly, the little boy smiling shyly and nodding as his fingers clenched and unclenched over the cart handle. Poor kid obviously wanted to stuff his fingers in his mouth like he always did, why he had such an oral-fixation Robot would never know, but he was being good and not because Tyrell has said so and god forbid that kid actually disobeyed Tyrell, or ‘Rell as he had been devoted too in Elliot’s headspace 

“Good, I’m glad” Tyrell turned around at that, Mr Robot moving out of the way of the bags of pasta being thrown into the cart. They went off again, Tyrell talking to himself as he checked off everything they needed. Elliot was good as gold, though, keeping up with Tyrell and watched Mr Robot walk behind them as he absently went wherever the cart he was holding onto went. Didn’t that in itself show the trust Elliot held in Tyrell 

Tyrell declared their last minute shop to and end when he turned them around and they all went to the cashier. With the small help of Elliot (who helpfully handed the smaller things like the cans of soup and the bag of cookies Tyrell had saw Elliot eying up) they finally got their items on the moving rotor. Elliot held out the bags so Tyrell could quickly put them into them. Of course, if anyone saw them they were sure to be on the front news paper that next morning, so Tyrell did go quick. Elliot was alright with it though, taking his own time in grabbing out his cookie bag and nibbling on one of them as Tyrell quickly paid and all but ran, once he had grabbed Elliot’s hand, out of the sliding doors and back to the car. Elliot got into the car himself, keeping the door open as he waited for Tyrell to come and buckle him in after he had put the bags in the trunk of the car 

“Alright, sorry for the rush buddy” Tyrell smiled as he made his way to Elliot’s side, buckling the boy in and tickling his tummy gently with wiggly fingers, making Elliot giggle gently and kick his legs slightly, trying to push Tyrell’s wriggling fingers off of his sensitive tummy “There we go, there’s my happy boy” 

Elliot blushes at that, covering his face bashfully as his cheeks took on a red hinge. Robot couldn’t help but smile at the boy from the back, sitting in the middle of the back seats and propping his shoulders up on the top of their seats 

“Aww, my baby’s hiding himself” Tyrell fake pouted, teasing the boy as he wriggled a finger under Elliot’s chin, making his squeak and push his hand away with his own “There’s my little squeaky boy!” Tyrell smiled and kiss the boys pink cheeks “I need to go around the car now, okay Elliot?” At that, Elliot nodded and looked behind him to look at Robot whilst Tyrell shut the door and went around the car to his own side 

“Your alright, kiddo” He smiled and ruffled the boys hair gently, making him grin, turning back to Tyrell when he sat in his seat and closed his own door, starting the car and starting to drive home. 

Tyrell and Elliot fell into a more one-sided conversation after that, soon enough getting to their actual liveable apartment, looking at you Elliot. Tyrell helped Elliot out of the car and let the boy take the smaller bags to the door. Tyrell opened it with ease, the both of them making their way into the kitchen to put away the food they now finally had 

Robot stayed back, keeping an eye on Elliot in case he tripped or hurt himself while Tyrell wasn’t looking. He still didn’t know if he could trust the guy, but Elliot seemed to trust him enough to let him partake in all of those in the first place, and what could Robot do? Take over Elliot’s body to what? Kill Tyrell? He couldn’t do that, not to Little Elliot. The tot deserved happiness, and if that happiness was through Tyrell then- 

“Robot, cookie?” Elliot, who was now looking up at him with a soggy looking cookie held up in his drool-y hands to Robot, asked quietly, but loud enough for Tyrell to hear and to turn around. Tyrell knew about Robot, he knew about the whole system, he had taken it all well, yet it still seemed odd for Tyrell to see his baby talking to nobody 

“I’m fine, kiddo, thank you” He smiled, patting Elliot’s hip gently as he went into the living room to take a sit down. Little Elliot just nodded, toddling back to Tyrell to help with the stuff in those bags 

“You talking to Mr Robot, again?” Tyrell asked gently, knowing the system was a touchy subject to all of them. Little Elliot just nodded, finishing off his moist cookie and looked up at Tyrell 

“Paci now?” Elliot didn’t speak a lot in headspace, tending to say at least a few words at a time, and sometimes going completely mute the whole day because he didn’t want to talk. Tyrell was alright with whatever, they had their shakes and nods of the head if Tyrell needed a question to be asked. If he asked a non-yes-or-no-question he would apologise and simple it the best he could to fit Elliot’s muteness. It was Tyrell’s job to adapt to how Elliot, big or little, was feeling that day, and he was okay with it. 

“Yeah bud, Paci now” Tyrell kissed the boy on the head and quickly put the rest of the stuff away, then swiftly picking Elliot up to prop him up by the kitchen sink and quickly wash the boys hands off, then his own for that matter, to then pick him up again and unknowingly walk straight past Mr Robot who sat on the edge of the sofa, to sit Elliot down on the sofa, picking up the light blue pacifier on his way there and putting it in Elliot’s mouth, the tot giving a little ‘ta’ in thanks and instantly started to suckle on his treat, looking around the living room as he relaxed. 

Tyrell nearly melted at the sight, smiling softly and happily as his boy calmed. He quickly went into the kitchen again to put away the bags. Once again, Mr Robot took his chance to talk to the little one, who he could feel was ageing down at the minute. He stood up and kneeled in front of Elliot, resting his hands on the babies knees as he grinned slightly behind his paci 

“You love that paci huh,” He grinned as the babies legs gently kicked in joy, making Robot chuckle at him and pat his knee “You and you oral fixation” Robot somewhat felt like a proud parent seeing his baby so happy, even if Tyrell was the one to make him happy, although Elliot didn’t kick his legs for Tyrell, so that obviously made him the better father. Mr Robot wasn’t saying it was a competition, but it was most certainly a competition. 

A soft giggle came from Elliot, who dropped his paci at his own giggles, making Robot laugh at him fondly as he looked down at the way it rested on his lap. He lazily picked it back up and put it in between his lips, going back to suckling it loudly as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He didn’t, not at the moment. Big Elliot did, but Little Elliot didn’t. 

Tyrell came back in then, smiling and cooing Swedish as he made his way towards Elliot and kissed the baby on the nose, going to give his tummy a light tickle to get him giggling, which made Tyrell coo even more at his boy. It was a sickeningly sweet thing to watch for Mr Robot, but the smile on his Elliot’s face was worth Tyrell because so very out of character

**Author's Note:**

> That’s that! Like I said I have more to come, this is kinda just the starter chapter to all of this, please tell me what u ugh though about it in the comments :p


End file.
